blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truckball Team-Up
is the 11th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze wants to compete in the Truckball tournament against Crusher, but he needs a team first. So he and AJ go around town to find three friends who will make his team. Synopsis In the Axle City Garage, Blaze is playing with a ball and scores a goal, with Gabby acting as an announcer. Blaze greets the viewers and explains he's playing a sport for Monster Machines called Truckball. After scoring another goal by hitting the ball through a hole, AJ comes over to give them news about something happening at the Monster Dome, and they follow him. Arriving at the Monster Dome, Blaze spots a giant Truckball court set up; Bump arrives to announce the upcoming Truckball Tournament, and all they need are two teams to play. Blaze wants to play the game, but is stopped by a referee who finds out he has no team; to have a team, he needs to have four trucks. This is proven when Crusher, who is also competing, arrives with three teammates of his own and mocks him. Sad that he can't get to play Truckball, Blaze returns to the pits where AJ and Gabby comfort him. When AJ suggests he would have a team with a few more trucks, he gets an idea and decides to ask some of his friends to form one so he can participate. He sets off to find his Truckball team while singing Hit The Road. Meanwhile, Starla is at her ranch feeding pigs when Blaze arrives. When he brings up the Truckball Tournament to her, she reveals she loves Truckball and is honored to join Blaze's team. Unfortunately, the barn gate was left open, and her pigs get loose, promping her and Blaze to chase after them and round them up. When all the pigs are back in the pen, Blaze gives Starla a Truckball racket and set off to find two more teammates. Back at the Monster Dome, Pickle is cheering Crusher's teammates as they practice, but for some reason Crusher himself is not. Crusher bets he doesn't need to practice at all, but when he does so, he accidentally sends the ball bouncing everywhere and knocks over a ball rack which crashes on top of him. Blaze and Starla reach Zeg at his cave, who is eating a big sandwich. He agrees to be on Blaze's team, but he jumps so hard it causes rocks from a shelf to fall, with a giant one falling on top of his tail. Since the rock is too heavy for Blaze and Starla to lift, he makes a lever, which can lift heavy things easily. Blaze sets the lever up and with help from the viewers, frees Zeg who receives his Truckball racket. They practice for a moment before hurrying off to find their last teammate, as AJ sings a lever song in the background. At the park, they run into Darington who's practicing some stunts. Blaze and his friends arrive and bring up the Truckball Tournament, and he agrees to be on their team as he gets his racket. Now that Blaze has three trucks, he has a team and can participate in the tournament. Back at the Monster Dome, Crusher has trouble practicing and tries to get a drink of water, but when Pickle brings up the fact Blaze has a team now, Crusher is shocked, learning that Blaze always wins. To stop him, he sends out several robo-beanstalks which trap his teammates. Luckily, Blaze transforms into a feller buncher and frees them. Gabby then arrives, warning him that the Truckball Tournament is about to start, so Blaze uses Blazing Speed to hurry back super fast. Bump is about to start the Truckball Tournament, but since there's only Crusher's team present, Crusher says he automatically wins. Fortunately, Blaze and his team arrive just in time much to his anger. The tournament begins, and as it goes, every time one team scores, the other team scores back. By the time of the final timeout, both teams are tied up and whoever scores the next point will win. Crusher is determined to win and uses a can of super slippery oil to stop Blaze's team. Just as Crusher is about to score the last point, Blaze steals the ball just in time and passes it from teammate to teammate. He scores the final goal, winning the tournament, and everyone celebrates, knowing they make a great team. In the final scene, Crusher is upset he lost and is determined to win next time, only to slip in the oil from before and crash into another ball rack. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes where the STEM concept is used once Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept